Titans Help!
by Lilypad16
Summary: A new villain is in town and other villains want him gone. So they call in the Titans for help!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is an idea I've had for a long time, but never gotten around to making it into a story. This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction, so I'm afraid it will sound a little oc. It takes place after Trouble in Toyko. The plot is different and I hope you like it! **

"We need your help," Slade said. He seemed unfazed, not ashamed or awakard about asking the Titans for help. It came out so simple, so easy, like it was something he did everyday.

The Titans just stared back at the screen monitor. They couldn't wrap their minds around what Slade was saying. An awkward silence fill the room. Even Beast Boy, who always had a joke, had nothing to say.

Raven was the first to recover, "Come again?"

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Robin ushered his team into another room. "It's a trap. It has to be."

"I'm not so sure it is," all eyes turned to Raven, "If Slade wanted us come out of the tower to get us, he would of threatened the city like last time. Why say he needs our help unless it's true?"

"C'uz he's Slade!" Beast Boy exclaimed waving his arms back and forth in the air. "Duh!"

"Man, I hate to say it, but I agree with Raven. Why make up some story like that just to get out of the tower? There has to be some truth to it," Cyborg said.

"But why?" Starfire asked, "Why has he asked for our help? Are we not his enemy?"

"Because Star, whatever this thing is, he cant take it down alone," Robin explained.

"And apparently neither can any villain we've ever faced," Raven add in a monotone voice.

Cyborg sighed, "Lets go through what we know one more time. We go off to Japan and while we're gone a new villain named Aikifor came to Jump City. The villains, our villains, tried to get him to leave, but nobody could succeed. Not Slade, not the Brain and his crew, Not Brother Blood, not anybody. And now they want our help to get rid of him."

"This is crazy! We can't seriously be considering helping them!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to get anybody to listen to him.

"The thing is if..." Raven started, but Robin cut her off.

"If even our toughest villains working together can't defeated him, we hard going to have an impossible time defeating him,"

"So if we work together with them, we could finally defeat Aikifor," Starfire finished. Finally understanding.

Robin nodded.

"Lets do this," Cyborg said and started to walk back into their living room.

"Wait," Robin said, "We have to be careful, even more careful then before. If we do this and say something or do something, our villains will use it against us in the future. We can't trust them too much."

They all nodded.

As the five Titans walked back into their living room they saw Slade was waiting patiently waiting for their return. Only this time, it wasn't just Slade on the computer screen. Kitten was behind him, smiling a waving like crazy. Robin absent mindly wondered if he knew she was there.

"Okay," Robin finally spoke after a few minutes, "We'll help."

Kitten squealed in joy and Starfire glared at her. She was still bitter about Robin going to prom with her.

The computer beeped as Slade faxed over the coordinates to where they would meet. "I expect to see you here in fifteen minutes," Slade told the Titans and then the computer screen went blank.

Fifteen minutes later the Titans arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. They all sat in the T-car for a few minutes, no one wanting to be the first to get out. But soon Robin realized that he was the one to go first, he was the leader after all.

One by one the Titans got out of the car. They couldn't believe they were doing this, but as Teen Titans they swore to help those who need them. They just never expected the bad guys to be the ones that needed their help.

"So, do we knock?" Beast Boy asked with a laugh as they walked up to the door.

For a split second Robin wondered if he should knock, but he quickly throw that thought away and pushed the door open. As the door opened bright lights turned on, momentarily blinding the Teen Titans. As their eyes adjusted they saw every villain they've fought over the years. Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Kitten, Fang, Brother Blood, Mother Mea Eye, Mumbo Jumbo, the Hive Five, and so many more.

"So," Madame Rouge said in her thick accent, "You came."

**Thank You so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction, so please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm going to take this story in a different direction than one I originally had planned. Please tell me what you think. I kind of want to do the other version too, so if you want to hear the other version, please let me know. **

"Yeah, we came," Robin said looking around. Every villain they had faced over the years was there. Instinctively his guard went up, and his protective mode for the Titans kicked in. He just wanted to take this Aikifor down as soon as possible so things could go back to normal.

"Yeah, we came, but we tried to think of every reason in the book to get out of it though," Cyborg mumbled and Raven shot him a glare.

"Come, sit down. We can discuss things further," Slade said gesturing towards the long, large table. Reluctantly the Titans made their way to the table and sat down. They were careful not to stare at any one villain for too long, they didn't want to upset anybody. All it would do was lead to a fight, and the Titians were outnumbered one-to-ten.

"This, Aikifor, what exactly can he do that makes him almost impossible to beat?" Robin asked.

It was silent for a long time; the villains shifted uncomfortably and avoided the hero's eyes. Kitten was the one to speak, "He was an experiment gone wrong," she whispered.

"You mean this thing that nobody can defeat, was created in a lab by a person?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"But why? Who would create such a monster?" Starfire asked horrified.

Robin thought about it for a minute and then it clicked, "You guys were the ones that did it. All of you. You created this thing. Why?"

Nobody would answer.

"You guys are pathetic!" Jinx stood up and screamed, "They have a right to know! To know everything, they don't have to help you know."

Confused Beast Boy leaned into Cyborg and whispered, "I thought she was on our side. Isn't she dating Kid Flash?"

Cyborg shrugged, "BB, noting is as it should be at the moment. We're sitting here helping out our villains."

"Where is Kid Flash?" Robin asked a little worried.

Jinx sighed, "He hasn't heard from the Flash in a couple of weeks, so he went to make sure everything was alright."

This worried Robin, Flash and Kid Flash had a good relationship, and it wasn't like The Flash to go weeks without talking to Kid Flash. But Robin had more pressing issues at the moment. He looked at Jinx with a look that said _tell me what's going on._

Jinx looked around the room one more time, daring someone to say something. When nobody uttered a sound she continued, "Apparently Brain and his crew were a little bitter about losing to you guys a couple months back and decided to take you out once in for all. But they couldn't do by themselves, so they created this thing. It was designed to kill you. It can fly, it has super strength, he's smarter than anything you've ever seen before, and he can mimic your fighting style. He's indestuctable and…"

"This is crazy!" Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, "Why are we helping them? They created this thing to kill us! This is their problem."

"Beat Boy," Raven said in a deadly voice that scared even Slade, "Aikifor was designed to kill us, it's programed to kill us. If we don't take it down then…"

"It wasn't designed to kill you," Kitten blurted out.

"Kitten," Killer Moth scolded, "Enough!"

"No, Jinx is right. They deserve to know everything. They need to know everything, it's the only way they can help up," Kitten glared at her father.

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Aikifor," Mad Mod said, "Wasn't created or programed to kill you. It was created to destroy the Justice League."

The Titans just stared. Robin felt like something kicked him in the stomach. Panic started to rise, worry made its way up to every inch of his body. Why would they want to take down the Justice League? Who would that benefit them in anyway? Robin needed to get the whole story and he didn't need everyone to tell their side of it.

"Slade, Madame Rouge, can I speak to you outside?" Robin stood up, "Raven, come with me."

Slade, Madame Rouge, and Raven followed Robin outside. They stood around the T-car as Robin demanded, "Tell me _everything_."

Madame Rouge took a deep breath, "This man came to Earth and asked us if we wanted you, Robin, gone for good. Of course we said yes. He told us that he would take you off out hands and away from Jump City. He said that we would never see you again if we did this one thing for him, build Aikifor. He said he had unfinished business with the Justice League and that Aikifor would be able to take the Justice League down. After the Justice League was taken down he would come back for you. We built him and he got out of control, he escaped and disappeared for a few days. When he returned he took over Jump City, demanding to know where you were. We tried to get him to leave, but we couldn't defeat him."

Robin was trying to take everything in when Kid Flash zoomed up inched from his face, "Flash has been missing for a week."

**I am beginning to doubt this story is any good! Please let me know what you think! I'm quickly losing confidence in this story! I kind of want to take a different approach to this story, but if you guys like it the way it is then I'll just continue as is! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Robin looked at Kid Flash and fought the urge to groan. If the Flash was missing then it was probably safe to assume that all the Justice League members are missing. This really screws things up and makes everything more complicated. Nobody would admit it, but they were all secretly hoping that if we couldn't take down Aikifor then the Justice League would help.

"Kid, call Speedy and tell him what going on. Ask him to try to get ahold of Green Arrow and then tell the Titans East to get down here. We are going to need all the help we can get," Robin told Kid Flash.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.

Without looking at her Robin answered, "I'm going to call Commissioner Gordon and see how long Batman's been missing. If he even is missing, it might just be Flash that's missing."

Kid Flash raised his right eyebrow, "And why would Flash been the only one that's missing?"

"I don't know! It's just wishful thinking," Robin said and walked outside. Robin pulled out a cell phone he kept for situations like this. The Justice League didn't have communicators. Robin had all League members' numbers. It was an unspoken comfort that they were all just a phone call away.

Robin scanned his contacts and his eyes landed on Batman's name. He hadn't spoken to Batman in almost three years. Their relationship had gotten so rocky that he wasn't sure if it could ever be repaired. There were times when Robin missed Batman more than anything. In times of trouble Robin would something consider calling up his old mentor and asking for advice, but it never came to that.

Robin pushed thoughts of batman out of his head and scrolled his eyes down his contacts untile tey landed on Commissioner Gordon's. Robin pushed send and within three rings Commissioner Gordon answered.

"Hello," He said.

"Commissioner Gordon? It's me Robin."

"Robin?" Commissioner Gordon sounded shocked and Robin felt guilty. It had been three years sense he talked to him. He hadn't even bothered to call and ask how things were going. Robin felt ashamed of himself; he liked Commissioner Gordon and missed him sometimes, "I didn't even know you still had this number. What wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not a _Hi how are you _call, I was wondering if you've seen Batman lately."

Commissioner Gordon sighed, "I thought he was with you. I haven't seen him in a week and last time I saw him he was acting strange, like how he would act if you were hurt. That's why I thought he was with you."

"Okay, thanks," Robin said and hung up before the Commissioner could say anything else. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The cushion was gone. Robin was hoping that if Aikifor could not be defeated then the Justice League would be able to take him down, but if their missing then it was up to them to stop Aikifor and find the missing league members. It was time to go back inside and show the villains who was boss and make them understand the seriousness of what was going on.

Robin walked in and shut the door rather loudly. All eyes turned to him and everyone was silent besides Kid Flash who was on the phone with Speedy, "Look, just call him and see if he answers! And if he doesn't then call the police and ask how long he's been missing for."

Robin could here Speedy yelling into the phone on the other end. He couldn't make out what Speedy was saying, but Speedy was defiantly yelling. He obviously wasn't happy about have to call up his old mentor.

Kid Flash sighed, "Speedy, please Batman and Flash have been missing for over a week and…What? No, Aqualad there's no fish tacos here,"

More Yelling.

"Mas y Menos, I don't speak Spanish. Can I please talk to Speedy? I don't understand what you are saying," Kid Flash was getting frustrated.

Even more yelling

"Fine. I'll call Green Arrow; you just get here as soon as possible okay?" Kid Flash pleaded then saw Robin and shouted, "Will you talk some sense into these people?"

Robin laughed and stuck out his hand towards Kid Flash so he could take the phone. Speedy was yelling nonsense into the phone on the other end. Robin rolled his eyes and shouted, "SPEEDY."

Speedy immediately shut up. Not a sound could be heard at the other end. Robin smirked and said, "Speedy, Batman and Flash are missing. I need your help, just get here as soon as possible. Okay?" Robin said and hung up.

"Yo Robin," Cyborg called my name, "Kid Flash gave me a couple of heroes' to check up on and their missing too."

"Which ones?" Robin asked. All eyes were on him.

"Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, and now Green Arrow."

Turning to the villains Robin said, "We have nothing to fall back on. The Justice League is missing. We can't lose. So what we are going to do is find the Justice League and free them and then we'll take down Aikifor and…"

"We don't need the Justice League to take down Aikifor," Kid Flash interrupted.

"Kid, we have to find the Justice league," Robin countered.

"Yeah, but we don't need to do if first. They taught us everything we know. Lets just take down Aikifor and then we can find the Justice League."

Robin was about to argue when his communicator when off indicating that there was trouble and sense all the criminals were all here it only meant one thing. Aikifor. Robin jumped up and the reast of the Titans followed, but just as they were about to leave Control Freak asked, "Can we come too?"

Robin blinked twice, but before he could answer Kid Flash spoke up, "Sure."

"Why not? We could use all the help we can get," Raven muttered as she fly past Robin.

Robin was just about ready to run out the door when Kid Flash grabbed his arm and said, "Come with me to Watch Tower to see if we can find evidence to what might have happened to the Justice League."

Robin was completely confused, "I thought you just said lets take down Aikifor first."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well yeah I said that. I don't want the villains to know how much we depend on the Justice League! They're counting on us to help them, the last thing they want to hear is that we're freaking out because we don't know what happened to the Justice League and we don't think we can take this thing down without the help of the Justice League. Robin, I'm scared! I've never gone with long without talking to Flash, I miss him. And you miss Batman."

Robin was about to protest when Kid Flash cut him off, "Robin, we've been best friends sense we were eight, I know you better than you know yourself. You're scared because something or someone took down Batman, and you didn't think anything ever could. You're scared because your hero is gone. I know this because im scared my hero is gone too. And I want to find him. I will find him."


End file.
